In order to reduce lap times on a race track and increase tire grip, it is necessary to (a) add aerodynamic down force, (b) reduce power losses due to drag and (c) reduce and rebalance weight distribution. Simultaneously achieving these three goals is a very difficult engineering task.
In order to provide race track performance, most powertrain systems require add-on coolers. Traditionally, rear axle or differential coolers are located toward the front of a motor vehicle. As a consequence, these coolers require long lines extending rearwardly from the coolers to the rear differential. Such long lines require more fluid and larger pumps which add weight and deleteriously affect weight distribution. Further, such front-mounted coolers or heat exchangers often tend to have a negative impact on aerodynamic drag and often aerodynamic down force.
Ideally, coolers or heat exchangers for a rear axle or differential should be mounted at the rear of the motor vehicle thereby minimizing negative impacts to aero drag and aero down force. However, providing air flow to a rear-mounted cooler or heat exchanger is very difficult unless it is mounted very low in the motor vehicle where it is at risk of impact from stones and debris. Further, it should be appreciated that many racetrack vehicles also serve a dual function as operator transportation on public roads. Such low mounting of a cooler is also at risk from speed bumps, steep driveway aprons and debris often encountered on public roads.
This document relates to a new and improved aerodynamic body panel system that manages the air stream at the rear end of the motor vehicle in a manner that enhances rear down force and minimizes or reduces aerodynamic drag. Additionally, the aerodynamic body panel system takes advantage of the momentum of the passing air flow to feed air to a rear differential heat exchanger that is mounted rearward in the vehicle behind the rear axle to improve weight distribution and, therefore, motor vehicle handling.
Advantageously, the rear-mounted rear differential heat exchanger is also physically protected thereby reducing the probability or risk of impact from stones, debris and other roadway obstructions.